custombarneyfandomcom-20200215-history
A Battle Under the Big Top! Vlue vs Hope!
A Battle Under the Big Top! Vlue vs Hope! is the 25th episode of Barney Hunters. It aired on March 1st, 2017. Plot Hope's hometown is becoming a literal circus when waves of attacks appear mysteriously. It turns out Vlue has discovered that Hope is the keeper of the Crystal Heart and has challenged her to a battle under the dark top. Wanting to set free her town, she races to the HiT Circus to face her. Summary Over the course of several days, Hope has been collecting the other Classic Collection tapes and now has three more to go, Super Singing Circus, Imagination Island and Live in New York which have been scattered. Barney suggests checking out the local flea market that has a circus that might be able to help her. Hope then realizes it's only open during the tail end of the week, Hope decides since her classes are canceled due to professor training, to go check it out on Thursday morning. Meanwhile, Vlue is given a final warning by the Queen to get her act together and get the Crystal Heart and is taunted by Diamonde and Vermilion. The next day, Hope travels to Barktree to check out the flea market and finds the missing pieces to her Wizney Klassic Kollection and buys them not even focusing on the mission, but Hope picks herself back up on learning that the Wizney tapes are two dollars a piece. Barney and Hope find the circus and when they go to ask the crew and cast questions, a dark soundwave is seen and heard... Vlue is selling a special DVD which has sold like hotcakes in Summersfield. Hope realizes she's saving money for the Aria Platnium concert and goes home... Upon returning home, Hope's mother is trashing the house, looking for the Crystal Heart... When she sees it she attacks her own daughter and becomes a goon like the monsters she's been fighting. Hope then attacks back in self defense, and transforms in front of her own mother, and uses her powers to try to help her but creates a crack in the mask she was trapped under.. Stepping outside Hope realizes that everyone has been turned in to a goon, under Vlue's control. She challenges Hope to come to the HiT Circus for a final battle, no turning back. Hope accepts this and is determined to help her town break free. Barney and Hope then use "Shimbaree Shimbarrah" to help transport them to the HiT Circus. Once arriving under the dark top, Vlue welcomes them both to their doom, and begins the battle. Hope and Vlue contiously fight towards each other Hope then realizes the reason why Vlue wants to defeat Hope and take the Crystal Heart.. To become princess of the HiT Circus. Hope convinces her that taking isn't the way a princess should do if they want to become one, and tries to turn Vlue to the light. But Queen Kyanite appears dismissing Vlue and proceeds to kill her, but Hope stands in her way to grab the shards and gets stabbed herself. "This is just what a princess does right? I want you to achieve your dream... Vlue." Hope suddenly dies. Vlue begins crying over the fact that her enemy is dead Barney then joins in the tears which then bring Hope back to life in Princess Mode. Vlue is turned back into Princess Blue and they proceed to fight Queen Kyanite together, the power of the two princesses is so strong that Super Singing Circus is now safe in Hope's position. In a flash Blue thanks Hope for helping her purify and promises she will learn more in her dreams... Hope is then curious to know what she means... Category:Barney Hunters Category:Barney Hunters episodes